la historia del surgimiento de una nueva deidad
by misaki uchiha uzumaki
Summary: en una pequeña aldea llamada kanda en ella corren muchos rumores acerca de el surgimiento de un nuevo dios y también sobre un biju capas de escoger a aquellos que serán sus contenedores ademas de que es el mas poderoso de todos superándolos con creces su sobre nombre es "dios biju" ni siquiera la temida organización akatsuki lo a podido encontrar o eso se cree
1. Chapter 1

Y eh aquí mi nueva historia va a tener un poco más de romance y drama y en verdad espero que les guste

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo1: comienzo o final (prologo)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Observando la luna en todo su esplendor por la ventana de la habitación del hospital

La verdad desearía estar comiendo ahora mismo ramen en compañía de mi naruto-niichan.

Pero al menos puede convencer a tsunade-sama para que lo dejara quedarse conmigo.

Durante toda la noche e evitando el caer dormida ya que estoy consciente que al hacerlo no volveré a despertar

Cierro mis ojos momentáneamente al sentir como naruto se mueve cuidadosamente al levantarse de la cama tratando de no despertarme

Me muevo algo incomoda ya que me había acostumbrado al calor que irradiaba naruto, me acomodo lentamente en la cama tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta

Seguramente se preguntaran el cómo sé que pronto moriré, pues digamos que tengo una gran amistad con algunas deidades una de ellas es el mismo dios de la muerte el cual se encuentra parado alado mío sin decir ni una palabra lo que significa que mi tiempo ha terminado

Ya me lo imaginaba tuve el presentimiento de que algo pasaría después de que la gran cuarta guerra ninja terminara

Pasa el tiempo lentamente naruto se ha vuelto a dormir solo que ahora no se encuentra a mi lado si no que esta sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana con la luz de la luna iluminándolo

Sonríe al verlo se veía tan tierno e indefenso, tomo la libreta que tenía bajo mi almohada la tuve que esconder ya que según tsunade-sama necesitada reposo total para poder recuperarme

Me hubiera gustado decirle la verdad pero me era imposible si lo hacía su vida correría peligro ya los conozco son tan atrabancados que serían capaces de enfrentarse a shinigami-sama aunque sea inútil

Comencé a dibujarlo con sumo cuidado, cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro y su expresión tan tranquila

Al terminarlo sonríe complacida por el cómo había quedado lo firme pidiéndole la fecha

Ya entusiasmada y con inspiración comencé a dibujar a todos mis amigos

Poco a poco me empezaba a ganar el sueño aun que me resistía a caer en él era inútil, yo sabía que no lograría evitarlo por mucho tiempo mas

Comencé a escribir una carta de despedida para mis amigos y sobre todo para mis primos naruto y sasuke ya que no resistiría estar más tiempo despierta

Volteé asía la ventana y pude observar la nieve caer con delicadeza

Sonríe por última vez dejando que el sueño se apoderada de mi cerré los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a dejar de latir lentamente lo último que pude escuchar fue la voz de shinigami-sama

_ este fue tu ultimo dia con vida Yukimi uchiha uzumaki espero que lo hayas desfrutado _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo sé es algo corto el prólogo actualizare hasta la próxima semana no prometo actualizar muy seguido ya que mi otro fin está llegando a sucesos importantes para la trama

Espero y les gustara n.n


	2. Capítulo 2: comienzo

Zafir09:

Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te gustara n.n

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

**Bijus/dioses_ **

Yukimi va a ser parecida a azami de kagerou Project a excepción de las marquitas que tiene en la mejillas Yukimi no las tendrá

Y que disfruten el capítulo de esta semana :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 2: comienzo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pequeña niña de cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color negro con ojos rojos corría siendo perseguida por un oso pardo

_ oka-san otou-san ayúdenme _ gritaba desesperada

La pequeña tropezó con una raíz de un árbol el oso la acorralo rápidamente

La pequeña lloraba desconsolada esperando su final el animal se preparaba para atacar

_ elemento aire: bala de aire comprimido_ el oso salió volando lejos de la pequeña al sentirse atacado salió huyendo

La pequeña volteo rápidamente para ver quien había sido su salvador viendo a un hombre con apariencia de planta y a un enmascarado de ojos verdes además de lo que parecía ser una marioneta los tres vestidos con túnicas negras con grabados de nubes rojas

_ estas bien pequeña _ hablo el hombre planta

_ sí.. Gracias por salvarme _ se levantó del suelo sacudiendo de vestido blanco _ y quienes son ustedes_

_ Que pequeña tan mas curiosa _ hablo la marioneta

_ yo soy zetsu _ se presentó el hombre planta _ ellos son sasori _ señalo a la marioneta _ y él es kakuzo _ señalo al hombre enmascarado de ojos verdes

_ un gusto conocerlos _ la pequeña les sonrió de manera dulce _ y en verdad les agradezco por salvarme _

_ no tienes por qué hacerlo **después de todo es nuestro deber hime-sama **_ aclaro zetsu

_ pero dinos cono te llamas pequeña _ pregunto kakuzo

_ oh perdón mi nombre es Yukimi _

_ bien Yukimi-hime _ recuerde que desde ahora nosotros la protegeremos sin importar lo que pase _

Los tres la guiaron hasta su aldea donde se encontraban sus padres muy preocupados

_ hija mía por fin apareces te hemos buscado por todas partes _ hablo su padre de manera preocupada

_ estoy padre no te preocupes _ la niña le sonrió dulce mente

_ oh mi pequeño ángel no sé qué te pasaría si te perdiera _ comento su madre abrazándola

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 años después

Era una mañana soleada la luz entraba por la ventana de una gran mansión dando directo en el rostro de una joven de tez nívea, cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color negro con algunas puntas de color rojo

Parecía que ni la luz del sol aria que se despertara

_Yukimi levántate _ dijo una chica entrando a la habitación de tez ligeramente bronceada ojos negros y cabello largo hasta la espalda baja de color rojo

_ No Yuka déjame dormir hermana latosa_ se escondió entre las cobijas

_ vamos hermana ya levántate tienes que ir a realizar los preparativos para el festival de _ sentencio la chica _ te espero abajo, además tu querido deidara-koi te está esperando _

_deidara-kun _ se levantó como resorte rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha

Yuka sonrió triunfante saliendo de la habitación

Después de un rato bajo a la cocina para desayunar encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules

_ buenos días oka-san otou-san deidara-kun _ saludo con una sonrisa

{Su padre es un hombre de tez nívea cabello negro hasta los hombros atado en una coleta baja y su madre una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada cabello rojo largo hasta los tobillos y ojos verdes claro}

_buenos días mi bello ángel _saludo deidara con una sonrisa derritiendo por dentro a Yukimi la cual se sonrojo

El padre de Yukimi lo fulmino con la lo fulmino con la mirada

_ Como dormiste mi pequeña yuki-chan _ pregunto su madre

_ bien oka-san _ comenzó a comer su desayuno con tranquilidad _ y one-san_

_ ya se fue dijo que te vería en el bosque para arreglar lo del festival _ comentó sonriendo

_Como vas con los preparativos yuki-chan _ pregunto su padre

_ bien casi está listo _ se levantó llevando sus platos y los de deidara al fregadero _ bien pues es hora de irnos nos vemos a la noche _ Yukimi dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y salió

_ un gusto haber desayunado con ustedes tsubasa-sama ayano-sama _ deidara salió tras Yukimi

_ que tienes ayano-chan te noto preocupada _ comento tsubasa al estar ya solos

_ no lo sé tsubasa no crees que es hora de decirles sobre nuestro pasado en especial sobre su pasado, no creo que podamos ocultarlo más algún día se enteraran _ respondió algo afligida

_ tienes razón no te preocupes se los diremos _ se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso _ me tengo que ir el consejo me cito a una junta

Tsubasa salió de la casa dejando sola a su esposa con sus pensamientos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubasa llego a una gran mansión donde se ruinan el consejo o trataban cosas importantes

_ que sucede porque me llamaron con tanta urgencia _

_orochimaru _ dijo serio uno de ellos _ eso pasa se le ha visto rondando la aldea _

_tenemos que hacer algo _ exclamo preocupado tsubasa

_ no te preocupes yo me hice cargo y ya tengo todo cubierto en unos días llegara un equipo de konoha que contrate como protección para tu familia ya que suponemos que lo que desea es a Yukimi-sama _

_ de acuerdo me asegurare de que Yukimi este a salvo y cuáles fueron los ninjas que contrato _ pregunto con interés tsubasa

_ fue al equipo kakashi y aproximadamente llegan mañana

_ de acuerdo me retiro les comunicare cualquier inconveniente

Tsubasa salió de allí para comenzar con su deber como líder de la aldea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukimi se encontraba en un claro rodeado por arboles de cerezo

_ Yukimi hasta que llegas pensé que no te levantarías nunca _ bromeo su hermana

_ no es gracioso pero descuida algún día realizare mi venganza _ contesto con un aura que detonaba un instinto asesino enorme

_ Buenos días Yukimi-sama _saludo Una chica de tez pálida cabello morado y ojos verde agua

_ Hola saya como van las cosas _ saludo energéticamente

_ Bien todo estará listo para antes de la fecha establecida _ respondió entregándole un pergamino con toda la información detallada

_bien pues manos a la obra _ exclamo felizmente

Deidara sonrió al verla tan animada _ yuki-chan tengo que irme el líder me a asignado una misión muy importante _ comento deidara

_ oh tienes que irte _pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de deidara

_ está bien _ respondió resignada asiendo un puchero

_ no te preocupes nos veremos luego _ deidara le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Las tres chicas estuvieron toda la tarde arreglando las cosas para el festival

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A las afueras de la aldea en una cueva se encontraban dos personas

_ líder-sama todo está saliendo conforme al plan orochimaru no a tenido oportunidad de acercarse a Yukimi hime-sama y según se konoha viene en camino _

_ sigue con tu misión sabes cuán importante es Yukimi-hime y si cae en manos de orochimaru sería fatal

_ lo se líder-sama no tiene por qué preocuparse yo la cuidare bien _

_ puedes irte ve con precaución y deidara no llames mucho la atención _

Deidara salió de la cueva observándose el atardecer en el cielo

Camino hasta llegar a la aldea y siguió vagando hasta que vio a la persona que tenía que cuidar, se acercó quedando detrás de ella la abrazo asiendo que se sobresaltara y coloco su barbilla en su hombro

_ te encontré yuki-chan _

_ hola deidara-kun que tal te fue en tu misión _ pregunto un poco sonrojada

_ bien gracias por preguntar _ le sonrió _ pero dejando eso de lado quisiera preguntarte algo _

_ y de que se trata _ pregunto con un tono de voz suave y dulce

_ pues te quería pedir que fueras conmigo al festival _

_ yo….yo….. etto ..pues … si claro me .. gustaría ir contigo _ le dio una tierna sonrisa

Deidara se colocó frente a ella acariciando la mejilla de Yukimi y se fue acercando a los labios de ella , Yukimi ante tal acto solo cerro los ojos esperando aquel beso que pretendían darse, a solo unos centímetros de unir sus labios en un beso apasionado fue interrumpido por …

_ Yukimi hermana problemática _ se oyó el grito de Yuka asiendo que los dos enamorados se separaran

_ levo dos horas esperándote _ exclamo algo enojada Yuka

_lo siento no lo recordaba _ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _(cuando llegue a casa la voy a hacer sufrir) _ pensó riendo malévolamente en su mente

_ adiós dei-kun no vemos _ solo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue siendo arrastrada por su hermana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente todos en la mansión estaban listos para iniciar sus actividades del día

_ buenos días oka-san otou-san one-san _ saludo Yukimi entrando al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos, llevaba puesto un kimono ninja color negro con un drago bordado de color plata y una cinta del mismo color para mantenerlo cerrado {así como el que usa guren cono que de color negro y con el dragón} y una máscara de gato en el hombro, además de su equipo ninja

_ buenos días yuki-chan _ saludo su madre dejando un pato con dangos frente a ella

_ gracias oka-san_ respondió sonriendo

_ Yukimi-chan cuando hallas acabado tu ronda ven a mi oficina necesito decirte algo importante _

_ si otou-san_ respondió simplemente comenzando a desayunar

Después del desayuno Yukimi salió al bosque el cual rodeaba la aldea para comenzar su vigilancia

_ que aburrido es esto no hay nada interesante hoy _

De repente Yukimi sintió cuatro presencias, se acerco lo suficiente para emboscarlos y a tan solo unos metros delante de ellos de detuvo y lanzo cuatro kunais deteniendo el paso de los intrusos

_ que desean en esta aldea _ se apareció frente a ellos con su macara puesta

_ eso no te incumbe tenemos asuntos que resolver en esta aldea _ dijo un pelinegro

Al lado de Yukimi apareció un pequeño gato con un pergamino atado en su espalda

Yukimi se incoó junto a el

_ gozen-sama {su alteza} en una hora abra junta con los tres grandes necesitan su presencia _ al haber entregado su pergamino el gato desapareció

_ bueno no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar aquí con ustedes, lo preguntare de nuevo que es lo que quieren en esta aldea _

_ te lo vuelvo a repetir eso no es de tu incumbencia _

_ está bien si así lo quieren _ Yukimi apareció una espada con un largo de un metro y 20 centímetros de ancho, la hoja de color negro con la inscripción "la esperanza del mundo" en color plateado al igual que el filo _ si no se van le daré sus almas a shinigami-sama, aunque será una lástima matar a uno de mis nueve hermano uzumaki naruto jinchuriki de kurama _

_ (hermanos) _ fue el pensamiento de naruto

_ **mocoso tal vez ella sea una jinchuriki también** _ comento kurama

_ (tenemos que comprobarlo) _ exclamo naruto en su mente

_**concentra algo de mi chakra en tus ojos para verificar si es cierto que ella es una jinchuriki** _

Naruto realizo lo que kurama le indico

_ no hagas eso _ Yukimi le grito a naruto _ ninguno lo a descubierto y si ya lo iste tendré que terminar con tu existencia _ Yukimi se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenida por kakashi

_ espera _ dijo algo alterado _ vinimos de misión el líder de la aldea nos contrato _

Yukimi desapareció su espada y se dio la vuelta

_síganme los llevare con el _

Caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea, los de konoha observaron que al pasar toda la gente del pueblo le asían reverencia a la kunoichi que los guiaba, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme mansión a la cual entraron

Yukimi los dejo esperando mientras ella entraba al estudio donde se encontraba su líder

_ líder-sama en el bosque me topé con unos ninjas de konoha que dicen que usted los contrato _

_así es déjalos pasar _ los cuatro ninjas de konoha _ puedes retirarte pero necesito que vuelvas en mínimo media hora esto también te involucra a ti _

Yukimi salió dejándolos solos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les gustara

Esta semana no tendré tiempo para actualizar ninguna de mis dos historias por cuestiones académicas ya saben fin de semestre entrega de producto final exposiciones y muchas cosas mas

Con respecto al otro fic pues no creo subir capitulo esta semana ya que llevo muy poco y como ya les dije no creo tener tiempo esta historia la actualice porque en mi libreta ya tengo varios capítulos además una amiga me presto su tablet en la escuela y hay me puse a escribir el capitulo

Pues sin más que decir nos vemos luego n.n/


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Somos familia?

Zafir09:

Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste el capitulo

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul :

Gracias por comentar

Y no te preocupes tu dudas se resolverán más adelante

Que disfrutes el capitulo

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

**Bijus/dioses_ **

Yukimi va a ser parecida a azami de kagerou Project a excepción de las marquitas que tiene en la mejillas Yukimi no las tendrá

Y que disfruten el capítulo de esta semana :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 3: ¿Somos familia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Qué bueno que hayan venido y los importante que lograron entrar a la aldea vivos _ exclamo aliviado tsubasa

_ no hay problema, pero quien era esa chica_ comento kakashi

_ella es una kunoichi de la aldea, una de mis dos hijas ella es Yukimi _ contesto sonriente

_ parece peligrosa _ comento sasuke

_ no solo lo parece también lo es, nadie puede entrar a la aldea sin permiso y si entran es como prisioneros o cadáveres _ respondió sonriendo con orgullo

El equipo siete se sorprendió mucho no podían creer lo que decía tsubasa, si eso era cierto no tenían oportunidad de ganar en un enfrentamiento

_ y para que nos necesita si la tiene a ella para proteger a su aldea _ pregunto sasuke

_ pues porque ella es el objetivo de él, de orochimaru _ hablo seriamente _ además es una uchiha y posee un chakra especial _

_ se ha visto rondando a orochimaru _ pregunto kakashi

_ solo fue una vez y pero se siente su chakra aun que es imposible localizar bien de donde _

_ bien tenemos que organizar para protegerla _ sugirió kakashi

_ lo mejor sería que solo uno de ustedes la cuidara ya que es muy obstinada y dudo mucho que le guste que la estén cuidando _

Después de un rato acordaron que naruto sería el que la cuidara hasta que partieran rumbo a konoha

en el suelo se abrió un agujero negro de donde salió una chica de cabello negro con una corona blanca flotando sobre su cabeza, un vestido negro un moños rojos {así como el de mayu de vocaloid } además de una oz negra con destellos dorados

_ tu quien eres _ pregunto naruto

_ ella es mi hija Yukimi _ dijo tsubasa

Yukimi solo realizo una reverencia a los ninjas

_ padre cual es el motivo de que me hicieras venir _ pregunto con voz neutral Yukimi

_ Bueno el motivo por el que te llame es por qué tienes que saber algo de mi pasado y de tu pasado _

_ Perdón por interrumpirlo tsubasa-sama no cree que sería mejor que saliéramos para que hablen a gusto _ comento kakashi

_no esto también les concierne a ustedes más en específico a naruto y sasuke _ tsubasa se mantuvo en silencio por un momento _tu eres perteneciente a los dos clanes más poderosos de konoha, tu verdadero nombre es Yukimi Uchiha Uzumaki _

Todo el equipo siete se sorprendió por la información revelada mientras Yukimi seguía tan tranquila como siempre

_yo soy tsubasa uchiha hermano del líder del clan fugaku uchiha y tus primos son Itachi y sasuke tu madre es Ayame uzumaki hermana de kushina uzumaki las dos princesas de uzu y tu primo es naruto uzumaki _

Yukimi no cambión su expresión seria a excepción de los ninjas de konoha que casi se desmayan de la impresión

_ su misión consiste en protegerte ya que eres el objetivo de orochimaru y akatsuki, además de que se ha visto rondar a orochimaru cerca de la aldea por te cuidaran hasta que el festival acabe después de eso deberías ir a konoha para quedarte hay permanentemente _

_ no me iré como kunoichi de esta aldea mi deber es protegerla con mi vida si es necesario además Kira-sama esta de acuerdo conmigo _ exclamo algo enojada Yukimi

En medio de la sala apareció una pequeña nube de humo de la cual salió un gato color negro

Yukimi lo observo detenidamente _ cuanto tiempo paso _ pregunto

_ 1 año tres meses _ contesto el pequeño gato

_ gane exclamo felizmente _ ahora págame _ al lado de Yukimi apareció un lobo el cual coloco una de sus patas en la mana de Yukimi apareciendo un pergamino negro, Yukimi lo abrió y sonrió ampliamente

_ gracias hina-chan puedes retírate _ dijo el lobo, el pequeño gato hizo una reverencia y desapareció

_ que fue eso _ pregunto desconcertado tsubasa

_ una pequeña apuesta _ contesto Yukimi

_ si claro pequeña acabo de perder una de mis mejores espadas _ contesto con pesar el lobo

_ y de que se trataba _ pregunto intrigado naruto

_ Cuanto tardaba mi padre en decirme la verdad_ contesto tranquilamente

_ Todo el tiempo sabias la verdad y no dijiste nada _ comento algo molesto tsubasa

_ era parte de la apuesta no te podía decir nada además me dedique a desarrollar mi sharingan _

_ puedes mostrárnoslo _ pregunto interesado sasuke

Yukimi desapareció sin decir nada dejando desconcertados a todos

_algo anda mal _ tsubasa de levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo de la oficina seguido por los 4 ninjas de konoha

Yukimi apareció en la entrada de la aldea

_ Que sucede jura?_ pregunto seriamente al pequeño gato frente a ella

_ hay ninjas enemigos quieres apoderarse de la aldea _

_ Gracias jura puedes retírate en 10 minutos manada a shinku a que haga la guardia

_ como ordene Yukimi-sama _ el pequeño animal desapareció haciendo una reverencia

Yukimi comenzó a realizar sellos rápidamente al terminar alrededor de la aldea se creó una cúpula de cristal Yukimi quedo afuera acompañada por el lobo

Delante de Yukimi aparecieron 500 ninjas con la banda de la aldea de la roca

_ que aldea tan mas patética solo una kunoichi sala a defenderla _ comento uno de los ninjas

_ no te preocupes lindura solo jugaremos un rato contigo _ agrego otro

Los ninjas de konoha junto a tsubasa llegaron unos instantes después sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de ninjas que tenían frente a ellos

_ Yukimi deja que te ayudemos _ grito naruto

_ no solo estorbaran _

_ no seas ilusa no podrás con todos ellos _ dijo sasuke

_ no tienes por qué preocuparte tengo a kira de mi lado _

_ y que diferencia ahora que este ese lobo _ pregunto alterado naruto

_ Kira siempre ha sido mi compañera de peleas somos un gran equipo juntas solo observa _

Los ninjas se prepararon para lazarse al ataque

_ lista Kira _ pregunto a su compañera lobuna

_ si cuando quieras _

Las dos se prepararon para atacar

_ ok comencemos _ dijo con entusiasmo

Varios ninjas se lanzaron contra Yukimi siendo atacados por Kira arrancándoles la cabeza de un zarpazo, mientras tanto Yukimi mataba a varios de los ninjas decapitándolos con un corte elegante.

Al ver esto los demás ninjas de Iwa retrocedieron algunos pasos, Yukimi coloco sus manos en el suela apareciendo púas de tierra y cristal matando a la mayoría .

De su espalda salieron dos majestuosas alas negras con destellos blancos, extendió sus alas elevándose dejando caer plumas moradas las cuales al hacer contacto con el suelo extraían las almas de los ninjas restantes.

El equipo kakashi estaba sorprendido, yikimi aun en el cielo extendió un pergamino en el cual sello todos los cadáveres i invoco un halcón

_ llévale al líder de la aldea de la roco este pergamino dile que para la próxima que vuelva a intentar atacar la aldea iré a destruirlo personalmente y que habrá en pergamino en un lugar con mucho espacio _el halcón emprendió vuelo a entregar en mensaje de su ama

Yukimi descendió hasta estar de pie nuevamente en el suelo, concentro chakra en su mano izquierda creando una esfera de cristal en la cual se podía observar pequeñas esferas, la guardo entre su ropa

Se fue acercando a la barrera la cual iba desapareciendo lentamente

_ bien hacho Yukimi _ felicito tsubasa

_ Gracias oto-san _

_ aun así fue muy peligroso lo qué hiciste _ comento naruto

_ mira quién habla el responsable que piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas _ respondió con sarcasmo sakura

Yukimi sonrió _ ya lo pensé dejare que ellos me cuiden como tú quieres padre pero quiero que ni escolta sea naruto _hablo firmemente

_ De acuerdo _ tsubasa acepto no muy convencido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la noche estaban todos reunidos en la mansión

_ Bueno que te parece querido primito Naru-chan si vamos a comer ramen _ propuso Yukimi pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de naruto

_ si vamos yo quiero ramen _ exclamo feliz

Los dos salieron de la mansión en busca de ramen.

Al llegar hay hicieron competencia de quien comía mas ramen la cual gano Yukimi por diez tazones de diferencia

_ vaya nunca pensé que comieras mas que yo _ comentó algo deprimido naruto

_ Calma primito algún día me vencerás _

_ lo dudo, bueno olvidemos eso ahora que hacemos _

_ Qué tal si vamos un rato al parque_

_ si me parece una buena idea _

En el camino Yukimi y naruto hablaban animadamente, al lado de Yukimi aprecio una pequeña gatita de cloro blanca

_ hola jura _ saludo feliz cargando al pequeño animal _ naruto te presento a una de mis invocaciones , jura él es naruto mi primo _

_ hola jura un placer _ saludo naruto el placer es mío naruto-sama

_ ahora que pienso tienes mas de una invocación verdad?_

_ si tengo tres contratos de invocación _

_ wow que sorprendente _

Siguieron caminado por la aldea asta llegar al parque encontrándose con algo no muy grato.

Yukimi no podía creer lo que veía no podía ser cierto por que tenía que pasarle algo así

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir gruesas lagrimas esa era una traición que le dolía bastante

_ como… cómo pudiste _ murmuro solo siendo escuchada por naruto

Sin decir nada salió corriendo

_ OYE ESPERA YUKIMI _grito naruto con preocupación al no saber que le pasaba a su querida prima

Ese grito fue lo suficiente alto para llamar la atención de aquella persona que traiciono a Yukimi

Pues en el parque se encontraba deidara siendo besado por otra chica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal he regresado

Espero que no estén molestos apenas tuve tiempo para escribir

Y e aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas

Espero que les haya gustado

Ya comenzare a publicar de nuevo cada semana como era costumbre

Para aquellos que leen mi otra historia créanme que no he tenido mucha inspiración pero tratare de actualizarla pronto

Sin más que decir nos vemos dentro de una semana n.n/


	4. Capítulo 4: encuentros

Zafir09:

Gracias por tu comentario y

Qué bueno que te allá gustado el capitulo

Y pues naruto se enteró de sus padres por kurama

Espero te guste el capitulo

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

**Bijus/dioses_ **

Yukimi va a ser parecida a azami de kagerou Project a excepción de las marquitas que tiene en la mejillas Yukimi no las tendrá

Y que disfruten el capítulo de esta semana :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 4: encuentros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto salió corriendo tras Yukimi hasta que logro alcanzarla

_ Yukimi-chan que te sucede _ pregunto con preocupación deidara

Yukimi se lanzó a los brazos de naruto comenzando a llorar con más intensidad

_ vamos yuki-chan no llores dime porque te pusiste así _ pregunto naruto abrazándola con cariño

_ el chico que acabamos de ver es… mejor dicho era mi novio _ contesto sollozando

_ vamos ya no llores el no merece tus lagrimas _ naruto seco delicadamente con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Yukimi

_ lo sé pero es algo que no puedo evitar yo en verdad lo quiero _

Naruto siguió abrazando a Yukimi

_ Yukimi _ se escuchó a alguien gritar

Yukimi solo bajo la mirada _ vámonos naruto no quiero estar aquí _

_ Yukimi _ dijo deidara encontrándose frente a ella _ no es lo que tu crees eso nunca debió pasar_

Yukimi ni siquiera respondió, naruto se acercó a ella tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor

_ vámonos naruto no quiero estar aquí _ creo un portal frente a ellos impresionando a naruto, Yukimi entro en el sin decir nada mas

Naruto volteo a ver a deidara _ te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi prima para hacerla sufrir sino tomas ese consejo lo pagaras caro_ entro en el portal junto con jura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los tres aparecieron en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la aldea, yukimi entro seguida por naruto y jura el cual cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Yukimi se sentó frente a una mesa

_yukimi estas bien_ pregunto sentándose frente a ella

_no_ dijo derramando lagrimas _ yo confié en el como una idiota y el me traicionó_

Yukimi se levantó y tomo una caja que se encontraba arriba de un estante, sacando de ella una botella de vino tinto u dos copas se volvió a sentar sirviéndose el vino

_ me acompañas con una capa primo_

_no gracias y tu no deberías tomar ese tipo de cosas_

_ lo se por eso vengo a este lugar cuando estoy triste o cansada, nadie sabe de este lugar acepto tu _

_será mejor que vayas a descansar _

_si tienes razón vamos te mostrare donde dormirás _ Yukimi se levantó guiando a naruto hacía una habitación

_ ok y no crees que tus padres estén preocupados por ti _

_ tal vez pero no quiero ir allá lo más seguro es que deidara ya apareció por allá_ se detuvo frente a una puerta al final del corredor _ este es tu cuarto el mío es el de lado izquierdo, cualquier cosa que necesites se las pides a jura o a Kira_

_está bien descansa_ dijo entrando a su cuarto, Yukimi se metió a su habitación para tratar de descansar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mañana, en la pequeña cabaña ningún ruido se escuchaba

_que perezosos son estos dos, ya es tarde y ninguno se ha levantado_ comento jura

_ si, se durmieron muy tarde no creo que despierten _

_kira-sama como cree que este de humor Yukimi_

_no lo se solo tenemos que esperar _ dijo sentándose enfrente de la puerta

De repente se escuchó un estruendo y poco después quejidos de dolor, entraron a la cuarto encontrando a naruto tirado en el piso

_ que paso_ pregunto jura

_ nada solo me caí de la cama_

Al escucharlo se empezaron a reír como nunca habían hecho

_buenos días_ se escuchó los tres voltearon encontrándose con Yukimi sonriendo_ que tal dormiste primo_

_ bien dormí tranquilamente _ contesto levantándose del suelo

_ si pero el despertar fue doloroso_ dijo jura comenzando a reír siendo seguida por los demás

_ bueno vamos a desayunar_ comento Yukimi

_ si yo quiero ramen _exclamo contento naruto

Comieron ramen tranquilamente y al a cavar se dirijieron a la mansión

_hermana problemática donde demonios estabas?_ pregunto saya al ver entrar a Yukimi

_vagando por ahí y tú a dónde vas?_

_ a hacer ni ronde hoy me toca a mi recorrer el perímetro_

_déjame hacerlo por ti _

_ esta bien suerte _ le dijo con una gran sonrisa_ pero debes salir de inmediato _

Yukimi subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, despues de unos minutos salio ya areglada y lista para partir

_nos vemos en un rato _ se despidió saliendo rápidamente de la casa

_ que le sucede se ve deprimida_ le pregunto a naruto

_ pues ayer que fuimos a comer ramen en el camino se encontró a un tal deidara besando a otra chica_

_ no lo puedo creer deidara quiere mucho a Yukimi_

_ pues al parecer no _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukimi ya en las afueras de la aldea se colocó su máscara y comenzó a verificar cada una de las trampas que se habían colocado para evitar el paso de ladrones incluso de enemigos

_ gozen-sama_ dijo un pequeño gato de pelaje rojo

_que sucede shinku_

_ a parecido la serpiente _

_ vamos no hay tiempo que perder _

_sabes que hace aquí o a dónde se dirige_

_ no exactamente gozen-sama, pero se dirige a la aldea _

_ hay que apresurarnos_ aceleraron el paso para poder llegar a su destino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_orochimaru-sama que buscamos aquí_ pregunto un peli-gris

_a sasuke-kun, según mis informantes se encuentra en esta aldea _

_valla pensé que sabias que aquí no se permiten serpientes venenosas_ exclamo yikima recargada en un árbol frente a los dos ninjas de oto, kabuto se colocó en posición de pelea

_ tranquilo kabuto_ dijo orochimaru caminado hacia Yukimi

_que desean aquí _ pregunto con autoridad quitándose la mascara

_ vengo por algo que me pertenece_

Yukimi activo su sharingan y le lanzo una mirada amenazante _ si no quieres morir vete de aquí_

_valla otra uchiha no pensé encontrarme con otro_

_ te vas por las buenas o tendré que sacarte a patadas_

_ no te pongas así solo bien a arreglar algunos asuntos _

_ no tienes nada que hacer aquí _

_ y que aras al respecto si me niego a irme_

Yukimi realizo rápidamente varios sellos_ jutsu de invocación, en el suelo se abrió un portal de donde comenzó a salir una figura espectral

_ orochimaru es hora de tu muerte _ exclamo el shinigami viendo fijamente a su victima

Orochimaru se quedó estático frente a él se encontraba el dios que tanto había evitado

_ orochimaru-sama tenemos que irnos_

_ de acuerdo_ los dos escaparon rápidamente sin dejar rastro

_ Gracias shinigami-sama _

_ no hay de que mi pequeña Yukimi_ contesto desapareciendo por el mismo portal

_ ahora debo avisar a los akatsukis hay que estar alerta _ Yukimi se internó más en el bosque en búsqueda de los akatsuki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y asta aquí el capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

Y gracias a quienes leen y comentan mi historia

Nos vemos

P.D. como mi cabeza es un barril lleno de ideas diferentes tengo tres historias en trasmisión así que actualizare cada tres semanas para poder escribir bien los capitulo y no sean aburridos o sin importancia para la trama


	5. Capítulo 5: bienvenida a konoha

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 5: bienvenida a konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro que tuvo Yukimi con orochimaru, las coas el a aldea seguían tranquilas

Yukimi estaba nerviosa cada día mas ya que se aproximaba el día en que tendría que irse a konoha

Con gran velocidad pasaron los días y los ninjas de konoha junto con Yukimi se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea despidiéndose

Se fueron alejando de la aldea con destino a konoha llegando 6 días después de partir

Tomaron dirección a la torre del hokage

_tsunade-sama_ saludo kakashi haciendo una reverencia

_kakashi, como termino la misión_

_ bien tsunade-sama, también encontramos a una chica algo especial y la trajimos con nosotros_

_y que es eso especial que tiene ella_

_Es descendiente de del clan uchiha y uzumaki_

_ y donde esta?_

_ esta afuera con los chicos _

_ de acuerdo, as la pasar_

Yukimi entro a la oficina y kakashi salió dejándolas a solas

_ cómo te llamas niña _ le pregunto tsunade

_ me llamo Yukimi uchiha uzumaki, un placer conocerla tsunade-sama_

_dime Yukimi tu quisieras convertirte en ninja de konoha?_

_si tsunade-sama sería un placer para mi _

_pues bienvenida Yukimi, serás parte del equipo 7_

_Gracias tsunade-sama _ Yukimi se puso seria_ tsunade-sama hay algo que tengo que contarle pero necesito que sus ANBUS se vallan _

Tsunade la miro con intriga_ de acuerdo _ los ANBUS se retiraron y Yukimi puso sellos en la oficina _ y que es tan importante para que estemos las dos solas_

_lo que quería decirle tsunade-sama es que parte de ser perteneciente al clan uchiha-uzumaki también soy una jinchuriki _

_ QUE? _ exclamó sorprendida_ de que biju eres contenedor_

_soy la jinchuriki de Kira el dios biju _

tsunade se quedó sorprendida_ peo pensé que solo era un mito _

_ no lo es tsunade-sama _

_ si, ya lo veo _ respondió aun sorprendida

_ y hay algo más, existe una profecía y pues… _ Yukimi saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a tsunade

_ si que tienes muchas sorpresas Yukimi, y quédate tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo_

_ Gracias tsunade-sama _

Yukimi retiro los sellos y naruto entro asiendo un escandalo

_yuki-chan que tal te fue con la abuela_ pregunto naruto con una gran sonrisa

_ Bien Naru-kun_ ella le devolvió la sonrisa

_ Bien ustedes dos ya pueden irse, y naruto no me vulvas a llamar abuela_ reclamo de manera amenazante asustando a los dos, haciendo que salieron corriendo

Ya fuera de la torre naruto y Yukimi respiraron con tranquilidad

_ valla si que da miedo_ comento Yukimi

_ si y mucho, yuki-chan que te parece si vamos a comer ramen _

_ si vamos_ le respondió feliz

Naruto la tomo de la mano corriendo con dirección a ichiraku ramen, Yukimi le siguió el paso

En el transcurso del camino se encontraron con varios de los amigos de naruto, pero este ni siquiera los vio.

Sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo con una chica

_ creo que naruto no es tan tonto como pensaba_ comento Ino

_ problemático_

_ la pregunta es de donde conoció a esa chica porque nunca la había visto en la aldea _

_ tienes razón lee_

_ tal vez la conoció en alguna de sus misiones_

Los chicos siguieron hablando del tema asta que llegaron sakura ya sasuke

_ oh sakura creo que ya te quitaron a naruto_

_ eh? De que hablas Ino_

_ de que lo vimos de lo más feliz con una chica_ respondió kiba

Sakura y sasuke se miraron con desconcierto por unos segundos

_ creo que malentendieron las cosas, esa chica es nuestra prima _ comento sasuke alejándose del lugar siendo seguido por sakura

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, sin perder tiempo tomaron el mismo camino para comprobar si era cierto lo que sasuke decía

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En ichiraku ramen naruto y Yukimi platicaban muy animadamente de cosas sin sentido

_ Hasta que por fin los encontramos _

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse con sasuke

_ para que nos buscaras sasuke-kun_ pregunto Yukimi

_ me mando la hokage, me dijo que salieron tan rápido que no te pregunto si tenías donde quedarte _

_ oh no te preocupes por eso todo está arreglado _ le respondió con una sonrisa_ mis padres me dijeron que en el complejo uchiha está la casa donde ellos vivieron y que podía ocuparla _

_ enserio, que genial _ comento naruto_ deberíamos ir a verla_

_ si es buena idea_ apoyo sasuke

Yukimi y naruto pagaron y salieron del local

_ eres una vergüenza naruto, te volví a ganar_ comentó Yukimi

_ no sé cómo es que lo logras _ respondió algo desanimado

_ en que le ganaste a naruto?_ pregunto con interés sakura

_ en comer ramen _ respondió como si nada

Sakura y sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos

_ enserió? Nadie ha podido ganarle a naruto _ exclamo sakura

_ Pues créelo ella me gano y por diez tazones_ respondió aun desanimado

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso los demás equipos que iban llegando, Yukimi siguió caminando sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

_ como es posible que tu le hayas ganado a naruto _ exclamo Choji parándose frente a Yukimi _ tienes que decirme como lo lograste! _

_ no hay ningún secreto así es mi apetito_ le respondió y siguió con su camino

Choji la detuvo tomándola de la mano, Yukimi en un rápido movimiento se soltó y tiro a Choji al piso

Naruto reacciono ante esto y corrió asía Yukimi

_ yuki-chan no, él es uno de mis amigos _

_oh lo siento Naru-kun_ respondió tímidamente, Yukimi al sentirse observada se escondió tras naruto, el cual la abrazo para darle confianza

Después de eso todos se presentaron y se comenzaron a platicar animadamente, los chicos se despidieron cada quien tomando dirección a su casa

El equipo siete y Yukimi caminaron hasta el complejo uchiha donde se encontraba la casa de los padres de Yukimi

Al entrar la casa se encontraba en perfecto estado sin rastro de polvo, los chicos fueron observando los retratos, en donde se encontraba juntas las tres familias.

Naruto y sasuke veían las fotos con nostalgia, al ver esto Yukimi los abrazo con una gran sonrisa

_ desde ahora ya no están solo, yo estaré siempre con ustedes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron 2 meses desde la llegada de Yukimi a konoha, para pesar de Yukimi varios de los ninjas estaban tras ella, tratando de conquistarla, sin saber que Yukimi estaba enamorada aun de cierto chico rubio renegado.

Yukimi caminaba tranquilamente a la torre del hokage, al llegar se encontró con los nueve novatos y el equipo de gai

_ los mande llamar porque tengo una misión especial para ustedes, su misión será escoltar al feudal del país del fuego quien le realizara una vista el feudal del país del viento_ le entrego un pergamino a cada sensei de los equipos_ hay esta toda ala información necesaria parten en dos horas_

Los 4 equipos se encontraban listos para partir

Yukimi tenía un mal presentimiento, se encontraba preocupada pero no lo demostraba

_(los entrenamientos con shinigami-sama si han funcionado) _

_** Yukimi que te sucede_ **escucho dentro de su mente

_ (tengo un mal presentimiento jashin-sama, usted no sabe algo de lo que podría ocurrir) _

_**no, lamentablemente no, pero, es mejor que vallas con cuidado y atenta a todo_**

_ (si jashin-sama)_

Después de esa conversación con el segundo dios de la muerte, Yukimi se puso atenta a todo, tratando de quitarse los nervios pues de nada le servía estar así.

La hokage les deseo suerte y salieron en marcha, después de 2 días llegaron a la mansión.

_kohaku-sama _ saludaron los ninjas haciendo una reverencia

_ Bienvenidos, me alegra que los mandaran a ustedes, vallamos a un lugar más cómodo para que podamos hablar_

_ Todos siguieron al feudal hasta una sala de estar, todos tomaron asiento.

_ Bueno pues la razón por la cual los mande llamar exclusivamente a ustedes es para que sean mi escolta en la visita que planeo hacerle al feudal del país del viento, también porque en el viaje pueden llegar enemigos que buscan lo que yo poseo que es la piedra del loto_

_ (que, eso es imposible, esa reliquia se perdió hace mucho) _ pensó con sorpresa Yukimi

_ no se preocupe kohaku-sama nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo_

_ mañana temprano partiremos, mis sirvientes le mostraran sus habitaciones pueden retirarse_

Todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia

_ uchiha Yukimi, puedes quedarte un momento_ pregunto levantándose de su asiento

_ claro kohaku-sama _ todos los demás salieron dejándolos solos

_ que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo kohaku-sama _

_ ya debes tener una idea no?_

_ si debe ser sobre la piedra de loto _

_ asi es además me he dado cuenta de algo, tu eres la elegida en la profecía _

_ como lo supo_ pregunto sorprendida

_ pues ese anillo te delato _ contesto señalando un anillo de plata con dos esqueletos sosteniendo un pequeño diamante

_ya veo , que desea saber entonces_

_ nada eso es privado además de que no me conviene enterarme, solo dime una cosa sabes quién es la persona atrás de la piedra _

_ su nombre es barashuisho, alguien muy peligrosa su objetivo es obtener el poder oculto de la piedra_

_entiendo, puedes retirarte descansa_

_ si kohaku-sama_ realizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para partir

_ esta bien es hora de irnos, kohaku-sama todo listo_ comento kakashi_ su escolta será uchiha sasuke _

_ kakashi-san yo quisiera que mi escolta fuera yukimi_

_ de acuerdo kohaku-sama_

Yukimi_ el señor feudal quiere que tu seas su escolta_ dijo kakashi acercándose al grupo

_ de acuerdo kakashi-sensei_ Yukimi se colocó al lado del carruaje del feudal_ elemento cristal: justsu clnes de cristal_ aparecieron 3 clones los cuales se colocaron en caja esquina_ tome kohaku-sama _ Yukimi le extendió una pequeño dije de color negro con el kanji luna

_que es?_ pregunto intrigado el feudal

_ un escudo, son muy útiles y lo mantendrá fuera de peligro_

Comenzaron con su viaje, y se detuvieron hasta la tarde para descansar un poco y poder comer, prepararon todo y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

Yukimi se acercó al señor feudal_ kohaku-sama barasuisho está cerca, por favor manténgase a alerta_ los clones de Yukimi lo rodearon

_ todos alrededor del feudal _ exclamo yukimi asiendo que los demás se pusieran a alerta rodeando al feudal, Yukimi al ver que todos protejian al feudal activo el escudo dejando a todos entreo de el.

_ya sal barasuisho_

Delante de Misaki apareció una chica de cabello gris largo asta las rodillas, ojos amarillos, piel clara con un vestido morado y botas del mismo color. {para a quellos que han visto rozen maiden sabran bien quien es, y para los que no subiré una foto a mi facebook }

_valla no esperaba verte aquí y dime donde están los tres dioses_

_ eso no te imcumbe traidora_

_aun me guardan rencor por lo sucedido, pero no te preocupes algún dia te pasara lo mismo, este mundo no puede llegar a tener paz pues los mismos humanos crean el odio y el rencor_

_ bueno supongo que no viniste solo a hablar, dime que quieres aquí _

_ que observadora pues tienes razón vine por la piedra de loto asi que se buena y tráemela_

_ eso no se va a poder esa piedra no te pertenece y no lograras tenerla_

Las dos se miraron desafiantemente y barasuisho se abalanzo a a tacar comenzando con una feroz pelea de taijutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki: y corten … asta aquí el capitulo n.n

Yukimi: que estas loca no puedes dejarlo asi, le quiero dar su merecido a barasuisho

Misaki: lo siento pero no el capitulo se acaba asi y nos vemos a la próxima n.n/

**Reviews**

Zafir09 :

Misaki: me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por leer

Yukimi: si lo se es genial y para el próximo capítulo se revelaran más de mis habilidades n.n

Misaki: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿en verdad podemos confiar e

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 6: ¿en verdad podemos confiar en ti?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delante de Yukimi apareció una chica de cabello gris largo asta las rodillas, ojos amarillos, piel clara con un vestido morado y botas del mismo color. _valla no esperaba verte aquí y dime donde están los tres dioses_

_ eso no te incumbe traidora_

_aun me guardan rencor por lo sucedido, pero no te preocupes algún día te pasara lo mismo, este mundo no puede llegar a tener paz pues los mismos humanos crean el odio y el rencor_

_ bueno supongo que no viniste solo a hablar, dime que quieres aquí _

_ que observadora pues tienes razón vine por la piedra de loto así que se buena y tráemela_

_ eso no se va a poder esa piedra no te pertenece y no lograras tenerla_

Las dos se miraron desafiantemente y barasuisho se abalanzo a tacar comenzando con una feroz pelea de taijutsu

Las dos se alejaron y barasuisho rápidamente comenzó a realizar sellos

De la nada a apareció un dragón de agua que se dirigió a Yukimi

Cuando el dragón estuvo lo suficiente cerca Yukimi lo convirtió en cristal

No tardo en contestar el ataque lanzándole una ráfaga de aire que hizo volar a barasuisho

_me las vas a pagar _ dijo levantándose lentamente

Yukimi comenzó a concentrar chakra ya que el siguiente jutsu requería bastante

_elemento aire: palma violenta _ grito la peli gris el ataque le dio de lleno a Yukimi causando que saliera volando contra los arboles

Barashuisho rio maniáticamente

_que es tan gracioso_ exclamo Yukimi poniéndose de pies, su cuerpo era cubierto por una energía negra lo cual le daba un aspecto terrorífico que incluso aria temblar al propio kyubi

_llego tu hora_ dijo Yukimi realizando sellos _jutsu de invocación _ en el suelo se abrió un portal del cuan salieron tres presencias, todos comenzaron a temblar

Barashuisho retrocedió lentamente _no puedo creerlo has podido invocar a los tres dioses _ exclamo con sorpresa

Yukimi la veía fijamente _predeciré tu destino, y es morí en mis manos _ saco una katana y los tres entes se abalanzaron contra barashuisho atravesándola con sus respectivas armas, sin más Yukimi le corto la cabeza a barashuisho

todos veían con incredulidad a Yukimi, la cual estaba manchada con la sangre de barasuisho  
-tu destino fue destrozado-dijo ella con voz tétrica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues de aquella pelea tan peculiar continuaron con su camino

Los ninjas veían con interés y algo de miedo a Yukimi

Sabían que era fuerte pero no que fuera una asesina despiadada

Algunos de ellos comenzaron a temer por sus vidas ys se preguntaban su enverdad podían confiar en ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y asta aquí

Si lo se muy conto para tanto tiempo sin actualizar

Pero no creo conveniente el poner mas

Me tarde por la escuela

Y la pelea no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas TT_TT

Como sea espero actualizar pronto

Nos vemos


End file.
